The Heart Never Lies
by Keara
Summary: (Completed) Relena is kidnapped. Duo rescues her. Will they get out alive? And how will they react to the feelings between them? Duo/Relena pairing. Don't read it if you don't like them as a couple.
1. Part One

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. (Don't you just get tired of hearing this?)  
  
Author's notes: This is a Duo/Relena fic. If you don't like them as a couple, stop reading now. And remember, I warned you. This is my little alternate universe, where Relena is only Queen on the Cinq Kingdom. She doesn't have to deal with ruling the entire world, or anything like that. Zechs always helps her out, so that she gets some free time to herself every now and then.  
  
  
  
The Heart Never Lies  
Part One  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Relena sat at her desk, shuffling through the boring paperwork that never seemed to stop coming. It was all she ever seemed to do anymore, paperwork. Ever since Zechs had gone off on his honeymoon with Noin, Relena never had a moment to herself. There always seemed to be something that needed her attention immediately.  
  
At least Zechs and Noin would be getting back in a few days. Then she would finally be able to take a break. Maybe she and Heero would finally be able to get some time alone.  
  
Relena pushed herself away from her desk. She stretched her arms, thinking that she needed a short break from the paperwork. She walked out of the mansion, just wanting to get some fresh air. The air was crisp, the weather beginning to turn cold as winter set in. Relena walked the grounds of her estate, thinking of being alone with Heero.   
  
Nothing had really happened between them yet. Just a few kisses, nothing serious. But at nineteen years old, Relena wanted something more. But maybe Heero wasn't ready yet, so she would wait. He had just begun showing his emotions. Everything that most people took for granted was still new to him.  
  
"Hey, Relena." Said the cheerful voice of Bruce, the gardener. Even if it was winter, he could still tend to the grounds. There was still plenty of work for him to do, making sure that everything looked nice.  
  
Relena turned to him, smiling. "Hi Bruce." She noticed he held one of his hands behind his back. "What have you got?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Bruce replied, as he continued to step toward Relena.  
  
Without warning, Bruce threw his arm around Relena, pinning her arms to her own body. She tried to pry herself out of his grasp, but then he clamped a damp cloth over her nose and mouth.  
  
A strange scent entered her nostrils. She could feel herself growing dizzy. She tried to fight it, but it was no use. Everything faded into blackness, as she succumbed to unconsciousness.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Duo sat in a chair, watching as Heero paced around the room. The other pilot grabbed a small figurine from a nearby table and threw it to the floor. It broke into millions of pieces.  
  
"Heero, take it easy. I'm sure Relena won't appreciate you destroying her stuff." Duo said calmly, although he was just as worried as Heero was.  
  
Heero turned, glaring at Duo. Heero stomped over to the chair that Duo was sitting in. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of his seat. "Relena's been kidnapped. How can you be so calm?"  
  
Quatre and Trowa rushed to Duo's aid. They grabbed Heero by the arms, as Duo freed himself from Heero's grasp. "Panicking won't get us anywhere." Duo said, straightening out his black jumpsuit and the minister's collar that he continued to wear. He wore the collar out of respect for the dead Reverend, the man that had taken him in when Duo was a child and had died at the hands of Alliance soldiers. Even after all these years, Duo felt he owed him, and all the others that had died because of Duo, some measure of respect.  
  
Heero pushed Quatre and Trowa away from him, still glaring at Duo. "How was she taken from here, anyway? Didn't anyone see anything?" Heero asked.  
  
"It was an inside job." Wufei replied. He was leaning against one of the walls, his arms folded over his chest. "The gardener smuggled her out in the back of his truck. None of the guards bothered searching it, since the gardener has been working here for years, making friends with everybody."  
  
"Including Relena." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre looked to the ground. "She probably had no idea what was going on, until it was too late." A tear fell from the blonde's eye.  
  
"So, do we have any idea of where to start searching?" Duo asked.  
  
"I know exactly where to find her." Zechs said as he walked into the room. He had immediately cut his trip short when he heard that Relena had been kidnapped.  
  
"How do you know where she is?" Heero asked.  
  
"I thought that something like this may happen someday. So I placed a tracking device on her."  
  
"You what?" Duo asked in disbelief.  
  
Zechs averted his eyes. "Relena knows about it. It's in the locket I gave her as a birthday present a couple years ago."  
  
"Well then, let's go get her." Duo announced, crossing the room.  
  
Zechs led the way out. They got in a nearby truck, discussing his rescue plan as they traveled. Duo hoped it would work.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Relena sat on the floor of her cell. She raised her fingers to her chest, feeling the locket that hung from a chain around her neck. They'd come for her soon. Zechs and the others would rescue her. She was sure of that. The tracking device in her locket would tell them where she was, and they'd come. All she had to do was wait.  
  
She had been here for over a day already. When she had first awakened, she had been in a different room. Several men stood around her, all wearing uniforms of some sort. She didn't recognize the emblem they each wore on their arms, so they must have been a new faction of some army.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" She had asked the men that stood around her.  
  
"Armies need money." One of them said. "Your ransom will pay for a lot."  
  
Then, she had been forcefully dragged into a cell, the cell she was now in. It was dark and cold. Relena was terrified. She hoped the others would come for her soon.  
  
Her body shivered from the cold of her cell. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. She closed her eyes. It wasn't like she could see anything anyway, since the cell was pitch black. Relena was so cold. She gritted her teeth so that they wouldn't chatter.   
  
The sound of gunfire caught her attention. She opened her eyes, lifting her head toward the sounds. Her heart leapt. Maybe it was Zechs and the others. Maybe they had finally come for her.  
  
Relena stood when she heard the door being unlocked. As the door opened, she had to shield her eyes from the light. It had been so long since she had been in the daylight, it hurt her eyes terribly. She squinted, trying to see who was there. But all she saw, was a dark figure, the outline of a man.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that it was Duo standing in the doorway. A black backpack was hanging from his shoulders. "Come on." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the cell. She had no choice but to follow.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Duo had been shocked to see the way Relena had been treated. Her body had been shivering, her clothes and skin marred with dirt. How could they just lock her up in a cold, filthy, dark cell like that? Someone as beautiful as Relena should never be hidden in darkness. She should always be in the light. He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Relena was Heero's girl, and Duo was dating Hilde. He shouldn't be thinking of Relena like that.  
  
"Come on." He said.   
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cell. They had to get out of there quick. They were outnumbered and he didn't know how long the other guys would be able to hold the enemy off.  
  
Duo didn't know how he had been talked into going in after Relena while the others distracted the guards. Heero should have been the one doing this. But Zechs had insisted that he needed Heero out there with him.  
  
A guard ran around the corner ahead of them. Duo raised his gun and fired before the guard even had a chance to flinch. The guard fell to the floor, unmoving. Duo didn't stop to make sure he was dead, he knew he had to get Relena out of there quickly. He ran as fast as he could, pulling Relena behind him. Every time he saw a guard, he fired. So far, so good, he thought.  
  
Duo reached the nearest exit and opened the door a crack. He peered out, checking to see if the coast was clear. "Damn." He cursed. There were soldiers all over the place. But he wasn't upset about them. It was the fact that there was virtually no cover for him and Relena to hide behind, that got him mad.  
  
Behind him, he could hear Relena panting, struggling to take in breaths. He turned to her. She looked exhausted. Her face was covered in sweat and her body trembled. She must be so scared, he thought.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Relena looked at him for a moment, as if judging whether or not to trust him. Finally, she took hold of his hand and nodded. She took in a breath and straightened herself.  
  
Duo threw the door open and ran out, keeping Relena behind him. Several guards saw him, and opened fire. But just then the rest of the guys arrived to lend a hand. Duo silently thanked them, heading for the only cover he could see, a forest several yards away.   
  
The plan had been for him to bring Relena back to the truck, but Duo couldn't see a way to get there now. There were just too many soldiers. They were cut off from the rest of the guys. He and Relena would have to hide out in the forest for a while. They would have to get out on their own.  
  
"Stay close!" He shouted to Relena as they continued to run.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two soldiers raise their weapons. They were aiming directly at Relena. He couldn't let her get hurt. Quickly, Duo pulled Relena around him, turning slightly to keeping his back to her, his body between her and the soldiers.  
  
He aimed his own weapon at the soldiers and got off several shots before the white-hot pains tore through Duo's left shoulder and his left side. He clenched his teeth to keep from yelling out, not wanting Relena to know he had been shot, and not just once but twice. The last thing he wanted was for her to panic. He could already feel the blood soaking into his black jumpsuit, but he continued to run. He had to get Relena to safety.  
  
Once they passed the first few trees, Duo slowed his pace, his gunshot wounds throbbing in pain with every move he made. But they didn't stop. He continued, pulling Relena along. He kept her to his right, not wanting her to see the bullet holes on the other side of his body.  
  
When they reached the edge of a lake, Relena stopped running. She crouched down on the ground, holding her chest as she breathed heavily. Duo also stopped, feeling just as tired as her. Carefully, he removed the backpack from his back, trying not to irritate his shoulder. Then, he pressed his hand against the wound in his side, trying to stop the flow of blood. He gritted his teeth against the pain, still not wanting Relena to know he was hurt.  
  
Suddenly, something collided with Duo, knocking him into the lake. He dropped his gun as he was hit. He heard Relena scream as he looked up into the face of the soldier that was trying to hold him under the cold water. Duo choked on the icy water, after unintentionally inhaling. He pushed against the man's face, trying to force him off. His wounds hurt terribly, but he had to get that guy off of him. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath.  
  
The urge to breathe was becoming unbearable. He took one hand away from the soldier's face and searched the bottom of the lake with it, looking for anything he could use as a weapon. But he couldn't find anything. Just then, a shot rang out and the soldier slumped forward, his dead body lying on top of Duo.  
  
Duo pushed the man off of him and lifted himself up out of the cold water. An icy wind stung his exposed skin. He gasped for breath, the cold air burning his throat while he coughed violently, bringing up some of the water he had inhaled. He stared in disbelief at Relena, who held a smoking gun. She had just saved his life, by taking another's. He couldn't believe it.  
  
He stumbled out of the lake, shivering uncontrollably, and still coughing. He dropped to his knees on dry land. His braid fell over his shoulder landing on the ground beside him. He wondered why that soldier hadn't used his gun. It sure would have been a whole lot easier than tackling him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Relena asked. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder.   
  
Unfortunately, it was the shoulder that had been shot, and he let out a groan as her hand came in contact with the wound. "I'm fine." He said, retreating from her touch. He stood, picking up the backpack, and taking the gun from Relena.   
  
"No, you're not. You're hurt." She said, grabbing his other shoulder. "Let me see."  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. It's nothing." He replied, trying to walk away from her. But she stepped in front of him.  
  
He watched her eyes as they traveled over his body. Her eyes locked on each of his wounds for a few moments. "You've been shot." She gasped, as she gently pulled the cloth of his jumpsuit away from the wound in his shoulder.   
  
He could see that she was only concerned about him, and he appreciated it. But they had to keep moving. Duo spoke, his body still shivering from the cold. "We have to keep moving. There could be other soldiers."  
  
Relena was about to argue, but he didn't wait around to listen. Duo started walking, hoping she would get the message. "All right." She said from behind him. "But if we come across some shelter, we're stopping."  
  
"Fine." He said, trying not to shake so badly. But he couldn't help it. He was just so cold.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Relena couldn't believe what she had done. She had killed another human being, had taken a life. Sure, it had been to save Duo's life, but still her mind couldn't get over the fact that she had ended a life. It was something she never thought she'd ever do. She hated the fact that she had done it, even though she knew she would do it again if she had the chance.  
  
They had been walking through this forest for hours now. It was getting darker and colder as they moved. Relena glanced to Duo. She could see him shivering. His skin had gotten so pale. She wasn't sure if it was because of the blood loss from his wounds or from something else.  
  
Sunlight glinted off of something to her left. Relena turned and squinted, trying to see what was hiding within the trees of the forest. To her surprise, she saw a cabin. It was old and broken down, with many of its windows boarded up. But at least it still had walls and a roof.  
  
Relena turned back to Duo, wanting to show him the cabin. Her eyes widened, seeing him lying on the ground. She ran to his side, dropping to her knees beside him. She laid her hand on his forehead. It was hot to the touch. Then she grabbed his arm and tried to help him up.   
  
"Come on, Duo. I found shelter." She said. It took her awhile, but she eventually got him into the cabin. She left him kneeling by the door as she looked around.   
  
There was only one room in this cabin, so it was more like a shack. Cobwebs were in every corner. Relena's eyes caught sight of an old mattress lying on the floor. It was covered in a thick layer of dust. She went over to it and flipped it over.  
  
She quickly went back over to Duo. She helped him over to the mattress. "I wish we had something to get you warm with. I assume it's too dangerous to start a fire." She said.  
  
"No fire." He said with a shuddered breath. "There's a blanket in the backpack. I brought it for you, in case you got cold."   
  
"We have to get you out of these clothes." She said, tugging on his still damp jumpsuit.  
  
"No." He said, weakly pushing her hands away from him.  
  
"This is no time to be shy, Duo." She said.  
  
She watched as he sighed. Then he dropped his arms to his sides. She took that as a sign for her to continue. She unbuckled the belt around his waist. Relena saw that he turned his head away from her, as if he were ashamed of something.  
  
Relena reached her hand out, and took hold of the zipper just below his neck. She slowly pulled it down, revealing the white tank top underneath. Still, she continued to pull the zipper, down past his waist, until it would go no further.  
  
Gently, Relena pushed the jumpsuit off his shoulders, pushing the sleeves off his arms. She gasped at the sight of the two bullet wounds, at the blood covering the left side of his body.  
  
"They're not that bad." Duo said, obviously seeing her worried expression. "The bullet passed right through my shoulder, and the other one just grazed me."   
  
She looked up at him and saw him smiling weakly. Relena smiled back, although halfheartedly. She helped him take off the bloodstained tank top. Then she walked back over to the door and picked up the backpack. She opened it as she knelt in front of Duo.  
  
The first thing she saw when she opened it, was a first-aid kit. Well, that would come in handy. She placed it on the floor beside her. She reached into the backpack again and kept pulling things out, laying them on the floor around her. There were several bottles of water, another first-aid kit, some strips of cloth that could be used as bandages, several days worth of military food rations, and one blanket. Seeing there was nothing left in the bag, she threw it to the floor.  
  
Relena opened the first aid kit and one of the bottles of water. She soaked some of the cloth in the water and carefully began to clean the blood from his body. She tried to avoid getting too close to the wounds, not wanting to cause him any pain.   
  
When she finished cleaning off the excess blood, she dropped the blood stained cloths to the floor. Relena took the small bottle of alcohol out of the first-aid kit. It could be used as an antiseptic to clean his wounds. She found some gauze in the first-aid kit and dampened it with the alcohol. Then, she applied it to each of his wounds. He hissed in pain and she wished she could take it from him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"It's not that bad." He replied, trying to laugh it off, although Relena could see his hands clutching the mattress tightly.  
  
"Lay back." Relena said, after she had bandaged the two bullet wounds. Throughout the entire time, Duo had looked as if he would just collapse, but he had been able to stay sitting.  
  
Duo laid back, just as she told him to. She untied his boots and pulled them off, along with his socks. Then she pulled the rest of his jumpsuit off of him, leaving him only in his boxers. She couldn't help but notice his sleek muscular body. She shook her head, trying to get her mind off of his great looking body.   
  
Once again, she saw his body shivering, and she quickly grabbed the blanket. Relena covered him with the blanket, making sure that none of him was left uncovered. His eyes were closed when she looked to his face. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Her hand grazed his skin and she could feel how feverish he was. She just hoped he would get better.  
  
She leaned back, sitting on her heels. Relena scratched an itch on her chest and became aware that something was missing. Her locket was gone. That meant that the tracking device was also gone. Zechs and the others wouldn't be able to find them.  
  
Her heart raced, thinking about Duo. He was sick. He needed help. But how could he get help if they were in the middle of the forest in some old, abandoned shack? Her tears came to her eyes, thinking that maybe Duo would die. But she pushed those tears away, knowing that she couldn't lose hope.   
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Two days had passed and Duo had only gotten worse. He was lying there on that mattress, his handsome face contorted in a pained expression. He mumbled in his sleep, talking to people only he could see. His face was so pale.  
  
Relena had stayed by his side the entire time, never taking any time for herself. She'd never be able to forgive herself if she wasn't there if the tide turned for the worse. And if he did get better, she wanted to be there to see it. She wanted to be there in case he needed anything.  
  
She looked at him, seeing him so differently. He looked so fragile, just lying there helpless. In the rare instances that he was conscious, he mumbled incoherently from the fever that had been raging in his weakened body. He was so unlike the man she knew, the carefree, happy pilot that was always good for a laugh.  
  
Feelings erupted in her, seeing Duo lying there so helpless. But she pushed the feelings down, knowing that nothing could ever happen between the two of them. She was involved with Heero, and Duo with Hilde.  
  
In her hands, Relena held a damp cloth, which she constantly used in an attempt to help him fight the fever. She brushed his bangs away from his face again, placing the cloth against his forehead. She could only hope it was helping.  
  
She didn't know what to do anymore. She kept him covered, a cool cloth on his forehead. She changed his bandages regularly, not wanting him to get an infection. It was all she could do anymore.   
  
He began talking again, in a voice so low she almost hadn't heard. "Too late. Always too late." He said, repeating the words over and over again.  
  
Relena leaned closer to him, whispering into his ear. She murmured softly, whispering words that she hoped he somehow heard. She hoped they would soothe him.  
  
A chill swept through her body as she pulled herself away from him. She brushed her tears from her eyes, as she looked to him again. Still, he looked so weak, so vulnerable. His body continued to shiver and she wished she could make him more comfortable.  
  
Relena yawned, unable to keep it away. She was so tired. She got an idea, a way to help him get warmer. Relena stood and kicked her shoes off. She undid the buttons on the front of her already torn and stained dress. Once she was finished with them, she slid the sleeves off her shoulders, letting the dress drop to the floor around her feet.  
  
She was only in her undergarments now, a slip and her underwear. Relena stepped out of the dress and knelt in front of Duo again. She pulled the blanket away from him and slid herself under, then covered them both with the blanket. She wrapped her arms around Duo, curling up as close to him as she could. Luckily, she was on the right side of his body, so it was easier to avoid his wounds.  
  
His body was so warm, and hers was so cold. She hadn't had any way to warm herself the past two days. She was beginning to feel like a block of ice. She couldn't make a fire, afraid that the soldiers would see it and come after them.   
  
In her heart she hoped this would help. Her eyes slowly closed as she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Duo slowly awakened, his body sleek with sweat. He felt a weight on his chest and slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, he saw Relena sleeping beside him, her arms wrapped around his body.   
  
Her body felt so good against him, so right. He didn't want to disturb her, didn't want to take the risk that this was only a dream. He felt so tired, so he closed his eyes, wanting to sleep just a little more.   
  
When he awakened again, Relena was still there. He lifted his hand, his mind more clear than it had been the last time he was awake. Duo sighed, glad that it hadn't been a dream, as he stroked her cheek with his fingers. Her skin was so soft, like silk.  
  
He pulled his hand away as her eyes fluttered open. "Duo, you're awake." She said, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better, I guess. I'm a little thirsty."  
  
Relena sat up, the blanket falling away as she moved. He saw that she was only wearing her underwear and slip and turned his head away. Relena must have noticed, since she said. "You can look at me Duo. I'm not embarrassed."   
  
Duo slowly turned his head back. She held one of the bottles of water out to him. He took it, as she smiled at him. He smiled back, still feeling incredibly tired.  
  
His eyes traveled over her body as he slowly drank the cool water. She was beautiful, her eyes a lovely shade of violet, her hair like gold. He saw her graceful body, barely covered by the garments she wore. She seemed thinner than he remembered her to be, not by much. It was probably barely even noticeable to anyone that didn't always watch her like Duo had over the past few years. Every time she walked into the same room he was in, his eyes always traveled over to her. But he had shrugged the feelings off, knowing that she was in love with Heero.  
  
"How long has it been since you've eaten?" He asked, handing the plastic bottle back to her.  
  
She looked away from him as she replied, "Not since I was kidnapped, over three days ago."  
  
"Why didn't you eat some of the rations?" Duo asked, staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't want to leave your side while you were sick. I didn't want to risk losing you." She replied, her gaze traveling up to meet his.  
  
"Relena, what are you saying?" He asked, her eyes showing something he never thought he'd see looking back at him, love.  
  
Relena didn't answer with words, but with action. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in an intense kiss. At first, he was too shocked to move, but that quickly passed. Her tongue brushed against his teeth and he opened them eagerly, letting her tongue explore his mouth. He, in turn, did the same. He moved her hands around her waist, feeling the soft fabric of the slip she wore.  
  
She removed her arms from his neck, letting them travel across his body. She slid them along his chest and continued downward, while his hands moved up under her slip, caressing her smooth, delicate skin. Her hand slid under the waistband of his boxer shorts, and he let out a small moan as her fingers continued moving downward.  
  
Abruptly, she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." She said, turning away from him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"Don't be." He said, running his hand along her cheek. "I should be the one apologizing. Besides, I didn't put up much of a fight." He smiled, hoping to brighten her mood. He hated to see her unhappy.  
  
"No, I was being too forward. I guess it's because Heero never . . ." She started, but didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"You mean, you two haven't . . . But you two have been together for almost four years. What's he waiting for?"  
  
Relena blushed. "We barely even kiss. He's just not an emotional guy, doesn't like physical contact too much."  
  
"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing." Duo replied, as his own cheeks turned red.  
  
Relena giggled, then her face grew serious. She avoided looking at Duo, when she asked. "You and Hilde have . . . done it, right?"  
  
Duo turned his head away, feeling extremely embarrassed by that question. He answered, speaking softly. "Yeah. But we haven't for a while." He sighed, remembering how he and Hilde used to be in the beginning, when they had first started dating. They could barely keep their hands off each other, but now it was so different. They just didn't connect like they used to.  
  
There was a long silence between them, but it wasn't awkward. Then, Relena turned to him. She placed her hand on his chest. "Then maybe we both need this." She said.  
  
His eyes locked on hers as she moved closer to him. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Positive." She replied, pulling him into another passionate kiss. They separated only long enough for Duo to help Relena take off her slip. And then their lips were together again.  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Relena felt the warm rays of the sun on her body, coaxing her back to consciousness. She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to awaken just yet. She sighed contentedly, seeing the face of the man she had made love to, the man whose arms were still around her body. His braid had been undone and his hair lay around him loose. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there.  
  
Never before in her life had she ever felt so good. Before last night, she had never known anything could feel that great. And Duo had been so tender, so gentle with her. He was just great. She would remember last night for the rest of her life, her first sexual experience with a man.  
  
She watched as his eyes open. "Good morning." He said.  
  
She smiled, tracing the edge of his jaw with her finger. He really was handsome. "Good morning." She replied.  
  
Flashes of last night went through her mind. His body above hers, his hair cascading around him in a chestnut-colored waterfall. The sound of his moans as he enjoyed her body. And the feel of him inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge until all she felt was pleasure when she reached her climax. She remembered every moment, every feeling. It was something she would never forget.  
  
Another memory replaced Duo's face. It was Heero. Suddenly, she remembered her relationship with Heero. She couldn't hurt him by leaving him for one of his friends.  
  
Relena sat up, wrapping the blanket around her body as she moved. "Relena, what's wrong?" Duo asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Relena grabbed her clothes and quickly began putting them on. "We shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. I'm seeing Heero, and you're with Hilde."  
  
"But I thought . . ."  
  
"What? Did you think that we could have a relationship? This was a mistake Duo." She interrupted, trying to sound cold.   
  
Once dressed, she walked away from him, turning her back to him. A few minutes later, Duo walked up to her. He was dressed, his hair once again braided. The backpack was slung over his shoulder, while his gun was in his hand.   
  
"We should get going." Duo said, opening the door and walking out. She could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke. "We don't have that much further to go until we reach the other edge of the forest." He handed her one of the military rations, but she didn't open it. Her appetite had suddenly disappeared.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked, never letting her eyes look at him. She knew if she did, that she'd only regret her earlier words, only want to hold him in her arms again.  
  
"You don't think I'd just run into a forest, without knowing how to get out of it, do you? Before I went in to rescue you, I looked over a map, checking for every possible escape route. I have a good memory for things like that, I guess." He replied, his voice showing no hint of emotion.   
  
He opened the door and stepped out, not bothering to let Relena go first. She realized that she must have hurt him terribly. But it couldn't be avoided. They could never do that again. They hadn't gotten too serious yet, it was still early enough to break it off. Duo would get over her. And she couldn't risk hurting Heero.   
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Duo's heart felt as if it had cracked in two. How could Relena do that to him? How could she just push him away like that? Didn't she know what it was doing to him?  
  
They had walked the rest of the day. Relena had wanted him to stop, since he was still sick. But Duo didn't. The faster they got out of that forest, the faster he would get away from Relena. Then maybe he would be able to forget, to get back to his life with Hilde.  
  
Up ahead, Duo saw his objective, the edge of the forest. "We're almost there." He said, not looking back to her.   
  
Once they were out of the forest, they found the nearest phone and called Zechs. A car arrived within the hour and they drove back to Relena's home. Duo was informed that an ambulance would be waiting there to take him to a hospital. Zechs didn't want to attract too much attention to Duo and Relena, since there were still soldiers all over the place. That's why he didn't send the ambulance straight to them.  
  
The car ride was torture for Duo, being so close to Relena. Did she care nothing for him? His mind rolled the same questions over and over again in his mind. He wondered if she had just been using him, or if he had actually meant something to her. He couldn't comprehend why she would hurt him so badly, why she would just say that what they did was a mistake, when it had felt so right.  
  
The car stopped in front of the gate. Duo could see the ambulance close by. Quatre opened the door, and helped him out of the car. "Duo, we were so worried. How are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, Quatre. I'm just a little tired, that's all." He replied, his voice coming out shaky.  
  
While he was being loaded into the ambulance, he saw Relena. Heero was beside her, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Heero led her away, back to her home. As she walked away, she glanced back over her shoulder at Duo. A tear fell from her eye, and at that moment, Duo knew that she still felt something for him.   
  
Duo knew she had to have had a good reason for pushing him away like that. She probably didn't want to hurt Heero. He closed his eyes, thinking of how he would tell her he knew, that he finally understood. But there would be time for that later, after he got out of the hospital. In his heart, he knew there would be time.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. Please, tell me what you thought of it.   



	2. Part Two

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's notes: Here's part two. Hope you like it. It takes place after Duo's all better and healed.  
  
  
  
The Heart Never Lies  
Part Two  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Relena woke up, her body drenched in sweat. It was that dream again. That dream that had plagued her ever since that night she and Duo had shared. It was the memory of what happened between them, played over and over again in her mind while she slept. It was so vivid, so real, like it had just happened yesterday.  
  
But it hadn't been yesterday. It had happened over a month ago. Relena wished that she could forget, that she could just pretend that nothing had happened. She loved Heero, not Duo. Nothing good could happen from what they had done.  
  
She got out of bed, walking into her bathroom. She flicked on the light and caught her reflection in the mirror. "Oh God, what have I done?" She asked.  
  
But there was no reply. She was alone. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Duo, the way he had touched her, the feelings he had brought up in her.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always in her mind, always there, with his handsome face, his wonderful smile. She wished she could just forget him and move on with her life.  
  
What they had done had been a mistake, a foolish mistake. She should never have done that. But it had felt so good, so wonderful.   
  
Relena fell to the floor, uncontrollably sobbing as she tried to pull herself from her memories. She was so confused. Did she really want Duo? But she couldn't bring herself to break up with Heero, she couldn't hurt him like that.  
  
She just sat there and cried, not knowing what to do anymore. Her heart was torn between two men. How could she be with one without hurting the other?  
  
Relena took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she tried to pull herself together. She couldn't act like this if she wanted to get through tonight. She had that Ball to attend, that stupid Ball thrown in her honor to celebrate her safe return. There would be dignitaries and royalty from other countries in attendance, not to mention all the pilots, including Duo. She didn't know if she could bear to be around him, and not be able to touch him.  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Duo walked through the entranceway, entering the Ballroom. He hated these things, these fancy parties. He always felt out of place. He was dressed in a tux, although he didn't wear a single shred of white. No, white was too pure for him, the God of Death. He was too tainted with the blood of the innocent to ever deserve to wear white again. So, he was dressed completely in black, no other colors at all.  
  
He saw Relena, standing beside a group of men. She was talking, smiling. She looked exquisite in her sky-blue gown. The way it flowed around her, the way it fit her like a glove, she looked so beautiful. She looked every bit like the Queen she was.  
  
Relena was all he ever thought about. He couldn't sleep, not that he was even trying to anymore. All he could do was remember Relena, how happy she had made him. Her every move captivated him. Thoughts of her taunted him in his dreams, replaying his memories of their night together. She haunted his every waking moment.  
  
She had been avoiding him since they had left the forest. She wouldn't return his calls, wouldn't see him when he came by. It was as if she hated him. He had to find out, had to know if she really cared or not. He had to know if he was just wishing for more than he would ever get.   
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Relena walked through the crowds, talking to the dignitaries that had been invited to the Ball. She hated these things, the way everyone wanted to talk to her, to get something from her. They didn't care that she was a person. To them, she was just another Queen, a faceless title.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. She turned, looking directly at Duo as he walked through the door. He was dressed in a tux, but there wasn't a single bit of white on him anywhere. His entire suit was black, as if he was in mourning over some great loss. But even though he wore black, he looked so great.   
  
He sauntered over to her, gently pulling her away from the crowded room. His touch sent shivers up her spine. She felt as if she could just melt in his arms right there.  
  
He led her to a door, never telling her what he was doing, or why he was taking her away from the Ball. He just opened the door, and ushered her inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing, Duo?" She asked, slightly annoyed at his actions.  
  
"I have to know. Did I mean nothing to you? Were you just using me?" He asked.  
  
His words hurt her, but she couldn't let him see that. She had to keep cool, to make him believe that what they had done was a mistake. She wouldn't have any more lives ruined by what had happened. It was enough that her own heart was shattered.  
  
"That's right Duo. It meant nothing. I just needed some human contact and you were the only guy available." She said it in a rough tone, as if she thought the answer had been so obvious.  
  
"I don't believe you." He replied, grasping her shoulders firmly. "Look into my eyes, and tell me that you don't feel anything for me. If you can do that, then I'll never bother you again."  
  
She looked into his eyes, his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. But she couldn't bring the words to her mouth. "I can't." She sighed, turning away from him. "But we can't be together Duo. I love Heero. I won't hurt him."  
  
Relena felt his hands pull away from her, felt his body move away. She looked up to him, watching as he turned his back to her. "I don't want to lose you, Relena."  
  
"I can't handle this Duo. I can't be with both of you." She said.  
  
She heard the sadness in his voice, the way it cracked as he spoke. "You mean more to me than anyone in my life. But I won't stop you. If you want to go, then go."  
  
Relena wanted to reach out and touch him, to wrap her arms around him and comfort him. But she knew she couldn't. It would only make things more complicated. She had to stop this now, before it went any further. She stepped past him, walking back to the door.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Duo didn't look as Relena walked away. He didn't have to. He heard the door open, heard it close again behind her. She was gone. She had chosen. She loved Heero more than him.  
  
Duo was left standing there, his heart in his hands. But that heart was now shattered, broken so badly that every breath he took seemed to hurt.   
  
He bowed his head, looking to the ground, as his tears fell from his eyes. "I love you, Relena." He whispered to the empty room, as his tears dripped from his chin. He never knew he could feel so much pain without being physically hurt.  
  
He turned to the window, knowing he couldn't go back out to that party, couldn't bear to see all those happy people. He couldn't face Relena again.  
  
Duo threw the window open, and hopped out, walking across the grounds as he left. He wouldn't bother her again, wouldn't try and win her heart. She was with Heero. He would just have to get used to that.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
A week later, Relena wandered the halls of her home. She couldn't get her mind off of Duo, the way he had looked when she had left him. She had hurt him, terribly. If only she could go back and change what she said, do things differently. Maybe she could have made him understand.  
  
As she was walking, she overheard Heero talking with Quatre and Trowa. She walked over to them, curious to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Have any of you seen Duo lately?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, why?" Heero replied.  
  
"He's been acting so strange. He doesn't seem like himself. I tell you, I haven't seen him smile in over a week." Quatre replied.  
  
"Well, what do you expect after you break up a four-year relationship?" Trowa commented.  
  
"What?" Relena gasped.  
  
"He broke it off with Hilde." Quatre said, turning to her.  
  
"When?" She asked, not believing what she had just heard.  
  
"Over a week ago, before the Ball. Come to think of it, he hasn't laughed since before then. I wonder what happened between them. They seemed like such a happy couple." Quatre replied.  
  
Relena couldn't say anything. Her mind was focused on what she had done to Duo. She had hurt him terribly, more so than she had originally thought. He had come to her, hoping to start something between the two of them. And she had just dashed his hopes to the floor, crushing them as if they were nothing.  
  
A servant ran over to them, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. "What is it?" Trowa asked, patiently.  
  
"Duo Maxwell is in the hospital." The young man replied, holding his hand over his chest.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked, her heartbeat quickening with panic.  
  
"He tried to kill himself."   
  
Relena nearly fainted, hearing those words. She sank into a nearby chair, unaware of how the others were looking at her. She wouldn't have cared anyway.  
  
Strong arms grasped her shoulders, and Relena forced herself to breathe again. She looked up to see the face of Heero standing beside her, his eyes revealing his concern for her. Trowa was on her other side, while Quatre was kneeling before her.   
  
"Are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I guess I was just a little shocked." She answered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
"It is a bit of a shock." Trowa replied. "Who would have thought that Duo would try to kill himself?"  
  
"Can we go to the hospital, to find out how he is?" Relena asked, hoping they didn't hear her desperation. She had to know if he was okay.  
  
"Sure." Heero replied, in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Relena tried to remain calm as she and the others walked through the hallway of the hospital. Heero and the others were with her, going to Duo's room. As she opened the door, she felt her breath catch in her troat. She hoped she wouldn't breakdown when she saw him, that she wouldn't collapse at the sight of him in a hospital bed.  
  
Relena pushed the door open, stepping inside the room. Heero and the others were right behind her. She swallowed hard.  
  
The first thing she saw, was Duo, looking just as helpless as when he was sick in that cabin. His face was so pale, his hair loose around him. His wrists were in bandages. Various machines were hooked up to him, as were two IVs to replenish the fluids he had lost. Then she saw Hilde, sitting in a chair near Duo's bed.  
  
Hilde stood and walked over to them, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "What happened?" Trowa asked, while Quatre wrapped his arms around Hilde.  
  
Hilde pulled away from him. "I hadn't heard from him in a couple days. We broke up, but we still stayed in contact. I was worried about him. When I walked into his house, I saw . . ." She started crying and Quatre helped her back over to the chair.   
  
"There was so much blood, all around him. And there was an empty pill bottle next to his hand. I guess he wanted to be sure." She continued. "The doctors say that I got to him just in time, that if I had found him just a few minutes later . . ."  
  
Relena grasped Hilde's shoulder, trying to offer some sort of comfort, even though her own heart screamed in agony. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She said.  
  
"I wish I were so sure. But the doctors say he's in a coma and may never wake up." She began crying again, burying her face in her hands.   
  
Relena turned away from her and looked to Duo. She felt dead inside, as if her own wrists had been cut open along with Duo's. This was all her fault, everything was because of her. She shouldn't have hurt him like that. She should have been kinder when she told him that she had chosen Heero. And in her heart she wondered if she had made the right decision, choosing Heero over him.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Relena sat in the chair, watching over Duo. It had been three days since they had gotten word of what had happened to him. Of course she hadn't stayed there the entire time. She still didn't want Heero to know how she felt about Duo, couldn't let him find out.  
  
Hilde got up out of the chair beside Relena. "I'm going to stretch my legs." She said. "Come get me if anything happens."  
  
"Of course." Relena replied, feeling nothing as the words left her mouth. Her world had ended three days ago when Duo had tried to kill himself.  
  
After a few minutes, Relena stood. She stepped over to Duo's bed and took hold of his hand. With her other hand, she gently brushed the bangs away from Duo's eyes. "I'm so sorry Duo. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't been so mean."   
  
She paused, twirling her fingers in his long brown hair. Then, she continued. "Don't leave me, Duo. Please come back to me. I don't know if I could live if you were dead." Her tears fell from her eyes as she strained to speak. "If only I hadn't been so weak, you wouldn't have done this."  
  
"Relena?" Hilde's voice said from behind her.  
  
Relena quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand before she turned. "Oh, Hilde. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"How long?" Hilde asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Relena replied, still denying what she felt for Duo.  
  
"Oh come off it, Relena. You're in love with him. It's obvious. How long have you two been seeing each other?" Hilde said, grabbing Relena's shoulders.  
  
"We haven't been seeing each other." Relena replied.  
  
Hilde didn't seem convinced. "I heard what you said, at least some of it."  
  
Relena pulled away from Hilde. "We haven't been seeing each other. We were only together once."  
  
"When?" Hilde asked.  
  
"After I was kidnapped, after Duo rescued me and he was sick, we found this shack to stay in." Her words came out shaky. "I had to keep him warm, and there was only one blanket, so I curled up beside him. When he woke up, we were already so close, and I guess I was vulnerable because things aren't going great between me and Heero, so we . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish.  
  
Hilde wiped a single tear from her eye. "I can't say I'm not mad."  
  
"I'm so sorry Hilde. We haven't been together since, I swear." Relena said, her own tears falling from her eyes. She didn't want to lose Hilde as a friend.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Relena. Things weren't going right between me and Duo for awhile. We just haven't been the same for over a year. I was going to break up with him myself, but he did it first." Hilde replied, laying a hand on Relena's shoulder.  
  
"This is all my fault." Relena mumbled, looking back to Duo.  
  
"How can you say that?" Hilde asked.  
  
"At the Ball he came to me. I broke his heart Hilde. I told him that I couldn't hurt Heero." She cried. "I didn't want to choose between them."  
  
Hilde turned Relena's face toward her, making her look at Hilde. "Well, you're going to have to choose."  
  
"I know. But how can I choose one without hurting the other." Relena gestured toward Duo. "This proves my point. What if I break it off with Heero and he does something like this? I don't know if I could handle that."  
  
Hilde wrapped her arms around Relena, pulling her into a hug. Relena didn't pull away, she just let herself go. All her tears came forward as she cried onto Hilde, letting out all her fear, her sorrow in her tears.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
The next day, Relena once again stood by Duo's bedside. Hilde was right beside her, holding her hand. Every now and then, the other girl would try and lessen Relena's pain by saying something comforting. But it never really helped. All her words were just that, words. They didn't make her feel any better, they didn't bring Duo back.  
  
Her heart leaped, seeing Duo's eyes twitching. She stepped closer to the bed, her eyes locked on him, as he struggled to regain consciousness. After a few moments, his eyes opened.  
  
Duo looked over at them. Hilde stepped past Relena, grabbing Duo's hand. "Oh, thank God. You're awake." She exclaimed, tears running down her face.  
  
Relena stayed back, not sure that Duo would want to see her again. But his eyes were locked on hers. "Relena?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes, Duo?" Relena asked, her voice shaky.  
  
He turned away from her, looking out the window beside his bed. "Go away."  
  
"W-what?" She stammered, shocked to hear those words come from his mouth.   
  
"Leave me alone, Relena. Go away." He said, his voice slightly raised.  
  
Relena turned and left, her tears streaming down her face. She deserved his hatred after what she had done to him. She should never have thought that he would forgive her for choosing Heero over him. And now that she knew it was a mistake, choosing the man she was comfortable with over the one that offered her excitement and happiness, it was too late. She had lost him forever.   
  
There was no sense in breaking up with Heero now. The pain in her heart was unbearable, but she knew she couldn't hurt him like she had hurt Duo. She wouldn't break his heart too.   
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Seeing Relena, had brought up so many feelings. Fear, hate, sadness, shame. But the strongest emotion was love. Looking at her, standing over his hospital bed had brought back his memories of their night together.   
  
After the Ball, he had tried to forget her, to get on with his life. But she occupied his every thought. He was drowning in thoughts of her that haunted his soul.  
  
After a week, he couldn't function anymore. And in the end he had swallowed that bottle of pills. But they hadn't worked fast enough, not fast enough for him. So he took a razor to his wrists.   
  
When he woke up in the hospital, he knew that he shouldn't have taken those pills, he should have just cut his wrists in the first place. Those sedatives had probably slowed his heart beat low enough to keep his blood from flowing as fast as it could have.  
  
Then he saw Relena. He couldn't hate her, not even after she had shattered his heart. He understood that she loved Heero, not him. Their one night of passion was all they would ever have.  
  
In a few days, he got out of the hospital, although he had to go to several therapy sessions because of his suicide attempt. For the most part, he kept away from Relena. He only had to be around her when he was protecting her. She was the Queen and it was one of his duties to guard her. But even then, he kept his distance, not letting himself get too close to her.  
  
The days passed, becoming weeks. In time he grew accustomed to being around her but not being able to touch her. He didn't like it, but he was getting used to it. It was hard being so close to her. But at least this way, he knew she was safe.  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Relena looked up from her computer, feeling a cold draft in her room. It had been weeks since Duo's suicide attempt. He was back to work, back to protecting her from terrorists and whoever else was after her.   
  
He was standing outside her door now, making sure that no one disturbed her while she worked through the night, on one of many proposals to a King for peaceful relations between their two countries. It was just a request to see if they could meet for a treaty signing, but it was still very important to the peace of her nation.  
  
Her heart ached for Duo. Her body yearned for him to be near her, to feel his arms around her again. But she knew it could never happen, not as long as she was with Heero, not as long as Duo hated her. She saw the hate in his actions, in his movements. And if he would ever look at her again, she would probably see that hate in his eyes. He never looked at her anymore, never gazed at her with those perfect cobalt blue eyes of his.  
  
Relena stood, wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep the cold away. She walked over to the sliding glass doors that led out to her terrace. She wondered why they were open, but really didn't give it a second thought.  
  
As she reached out to close the door, a hand grasped her wrist tightly. She was violently pulled outside before she could make a sound. She was spun around, so that her attacker was behind her. She felt a cold metal blade against her throat. Unintentionally, she let out a whimper.  
  
"Now be quiet, my lady." A deep voice whispered into her ear, his hot breath brushing against her skin and sending shivers down her spine. She knew that voice, but she couldn't remember who it was.  
  
The blade was pulled away from her throat and she was shoved hard from behind. Relena fell to her knees and then the hand was on her again, rolling her over onto her back.  
  
Finally, she could see the face of her attacker, as he straddled her hips, effectively pinning her to the ground. "Bruce?" She whispered, remembering the gardener that had kidnapped her all those months ago. She hadn't seen him since that day, not even at the base where those men had been holding her. Everyone there had been a stranger to her.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for such a long time, since I first saw you. But my employers were so set on me bringing you to them, unharmed. Well, now that they're out of the picture, I can have my fun." He said, his voice low and deep.   
  
Relena gasped as Bruce tore the front of her dress off. "Stop, please." She begged, as he moved his free hand over her silk slip. She was too scared to move, too scared to breathe.  
  
"How would I have any fun if I did that?" He waved the knife in front of her eyes. "Now, you keep your mouth shut, or I'll have to cut you."  
  
Relena lay there, her body shivering from the cold and the fear. He sliced into her slip with the knife, tearing it in two pieces. He quickly cut her bra off. Then he grabbed her breast firmly, roughly. She forced herself to keep her hands at her sides, not wanting to anger him by struggling. Who knew what he would do if he got mad?  
  
Relena clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see what he was doing to her body. It was bad enough that she had to feel it. Duo was only a few feet away, just outside her bedroom door, but she couldn't call to him. She was too afraid, too terrified to do anything.  
  
She felt him change position. His body lifted off of her, although his hand remained on her breast, squeezing it tightly. He forced her legs apart and positioned himself between them. Her underwear was torn off in one quick motion. Tears came to Relena's eyes as she thought of what was about to happen.  
  
She heard the sound of a zipper and her eyes snapped open. She couldn't let this happen, no matter how afraid she was. Then she saw his hands, but not the knife. Her eyes darted around, searching for the blade he had threatened her with. Then she saw it, lying there on the ground beside her legs.  
  
"Duo?!" She screamed, knowing that this was her only chance. The knife was on the ground. Maybe Duo could get to her in time. "Duo?! Help me!" She screamed again.   
  
Bruce's hand clamped over her mouth, as his hand searched for the knife beside him. "Damn you." He hissed.  
  
Then a black shadow collided with Bruce and he was thrown off of her. Relena just watched, realizing that Duo had tackled him. She watched as Duo pounded on Bruce's face, leaving his face covered in blood. Bruce wasn't moving, but Duo didn't stop.  
  
"Duo?" She said, her voice coming out as a whisper.  
  
That got his attention and he turned to her. His eyes grew wide, seeing the state she was in. What had remained of her dress and slip fell off as she sat up. She looked down at herself and crossed her arms over her bare body, suddenly ashamed of herself.  
  
Duo jumped to his feet and walked to her side. He didn't say a word as he lifted her into his arms, carrying her back into her room. He laid her down on her bed, pulling the blankets up over her.   
  
She lay there shivering, watching him as he tucked the edges of the blanket around her body. For the first time, she noticed that he was trembling. "Duo, are you okay?" She asked.  
  
He broke down, falling to his knees and crying uncontrollably, his head resting on her bed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled through his sobs.  
  
She pulled him closer to her, not caring that only a blanket and his clothes separated the two of them now. "It's okay Duo. You got to him before he could do anything." She felt she had to comfort him, despite her own emotions.  
  
"No, for everything. I never should have let anything happen in that cabin. I saw you were vulnerable, I should have just said no, but I've wanted you for so long." He lifted his head to face her, his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
Realization dawned on her. He didn't hate her, he loved her completely, even after what she had done to him. "I thought you hated me." She said, her own tears falling from her eyes.  
  
He wiped her tears away with his fingers, laying his palm against her cheek. "I could never hate you, Relena. I love more than life itself."  
  
She laughed despite her tears, relieved that he felt so strongly for her. "I love you too." She replied, finally admitting her feelings to him.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his. The blanket slipped away as his arms held her close, but Relena didn't care. She didn't feel cold anymore, not with Duo.  
  
"Oh, God." A voice whispered from the other end of the room.  
  
Relena looked up, her eyes growing wide with shock as she saw Heero standing at her door. She pulled away from Duo, pulling the blanket up to cover herself once again. Heero just stood there, as if his body were frozen in place. His eyes held an expression of shock.   
  
"Listen Heero, it's not what it looks like." Duo said, obviously afraid that Heero would do something drastic.  
  
"Oh, I think it is what it looks like." He replied. He turned and walked away, slamming the door behind him as he left.  
  
"I'll go after him." Duo said. "Besides, I should tell someone about that guy out there." He motioned to the terrace door before walking away.  
  
As he left, Relena hopped out of bed, knowing she couldn't stay in that room alone. She had to talk to Heero, had to explain things.  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
Duo caught up with Heero in the hallway. He grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face him. Duo was surprised when a fist collided with his eye, although he had expected that kind of reaction.  
  
"I guess I deserved that." Duo said, rubbing his sore eye.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Heero asked, looking as if he were ready to punch Duo again.  
  
"We were only together one night, almost two months ago. After that she didn't want to hurt you, so she chose you over me." Duo sighed, remembering the pain he had felt in his heart. "That's why I tried to kill myself."  
  
"And what about tonight? Don't tell me that was a goodbye hug." Heero sneered, his anger apparent.  
  
"She was just attacked. She was almost raped." Duo said, his voice coming out as a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why she didn't have anything on. The guy's lying on her terrace. I don't think he'll be going anywhere for awhile, not after the beating I gave him." Duo replied.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero." Relena's said. Duo turned to see her behind him, slowly approaching the two of them. "I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"Well, you did." Heero replied, turning away from her. He began walking away.  
  
"Heero wait!" She said, reaching her hand out to him.  
  
"Good bye Relena. Maybe someday I'll be able to forgive you. But right now I can't even stand to see you." He said, continuing to walk away.  
  
Relena began crying. Duo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as her sobs racked her body. He hoped Relena would be able to get over this, that she wouldn't let it interfere with what he hoped would be a lasting relationship.  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
Relena rolled over onto her side. The bed was so soft, so warm. She really didn't want to wake up yet. But she just couldn't resist opening her eyes to look into the face of the man she loved.  
  
Duo slept beside her, his hair unbound and around him. Relena loved watching him as he woke up, as he saw her for the first time every morning. They weren't married yet, but that didn't matter to her. He already had her heart.   
  
His eyes slowly opened, meeting hers quickly. His lips curled into a smile, as he pulled her body closer to his. "Good morning." He said, his exquisite blue eyes reflecting his love for her.  
  
"Good morning." She replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
A memory drifted into her mind, clouding her lovely day. She remembered the day Heero had left, the last time she had seen him. Relena wished she could have told him about her and Duo, and not have had him find out the way he had.  
  
"Something wrong?" Duo asked, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Do you think he'll come?" She asked, referring to the wedding that was about to take place in a few days. She and Duo were happy, they were in love. She had no doubt in either her mind or heart that she had chosen the right man. She only regretted that she had hurt Heero.  
  
"It's been a year. Heero will show up, I'm sure of it." Duo replied.  
  
Relena smiled at him, glad to have him by her side. He could always bring a smile to her face, no matter how bad her day had been. "I'm sure youre right." Relena replied, laying her head on Duo's chest, as she curled up beside him.   
  
And even if Heero didn't come, she would still be happy. She had Duo, and that was all she ever wanted. Well, maybe children. But that wouldn't be too hard a task to get, not with the way they were going at it lately. They never seemed to be able to keep their hands off of each other. Relena sighed, content in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of it. Oh, and thanks to all of you that reviewed Part One. I hope I get as many reviews with this one.  



	3. Epilogue

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's notes: This is the epilogue. Someone asked me to write it, and I thought it would be a good idea, since I left a few loose ends. This is written in a completely different perspective from the rest of the story. It's short and only intended to tie up any loose ends I might have left.  
  
  
  
The Heart Never Lies  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
He stood in the ballroom, looking out at the wedding reception. Duo and Relena had married only a few hours ago. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell were now dancing, holding onto each other as if there were no one else in the room with them.   
  
Heero just watched them, remembering what he had once had. Relena had been his. And although he hadn't been able to say it, he had loved her. He sighed, remembering the way she used to look at him, her violet eyes sparkling with love for him. Those days were over now, nothing could change that.  
  
He turned away from the happy couple, looking around at the rest of the room. Quatre and Trowa were side by side, as usual. After what had seemed like an eternity, the two of them had gotten together and now they were inseparable. It took Trowa long enough to realize how Quatre felt about him, even Wufei, the usually oblivious ex-pilot, saw the feelings directed at Trowa. There had been problems between Quatre and Trowa, but now they were happy.  
  
Wufei was on the dance floor, with Sally Po in his arms. They moved gracefully across the floor. And for a brief moment, Heero thought he had seen a smile of Wufei's lips. But he brushed it off as a part of his imagination.  
  
It looked as if everyone was happy. Every one of them had somebody to love. Heero was glad he came, if only to see how everyone was doing. When he had gotten the invitation to the wedding, he hadn't been sure if he should come. And in the end, he just couldn't bring himself to step into that church. He couldn't watch as Relena pledged her life and heart to another man.  
  
He had come to the reception, but no one really knew he was there. He stayed in the shadows, watching from the corner of the room. Relena looked so beautiful, gliding across the dance floor, even if she was in another man's arms. The beautiful white gown she wore fit her like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places. She looked every bit like the Queen she was.  
  
Memories replayed themselves in his mind. The day he found out about them was very vivid, like it had happened yesterday. Seeing her in his arms had crushed him then.  
  
But now, Heero was happy for her, happy that she had found the one she truly wanted, even if it wasn't him. It had taken him awhile, but now he finally forgave her for the pain in his heart.  
  
"Heero!" Relena's beautiful voice called out.  
  
Heero looked to her and saw her running across the floor to him, pulling Duo behind her. "Hello, Relena." He said quietly.  
  
"I'm so glad you came." She said, wrapping her arms around him.   
  
She felt so warm, so good against his body. He pushed her away, gently. "I wasn't sure I would. Sorry I missed the ceremony."  
  
"That's okay. It's just good that you came." Duo replied, offering his hand.  
  
Heero took it after a few moments. He looked back to Relena. "I have something I want to tell you." He said, finding it hard to say the words he had been practicing for a long time now.  
  
"Heero, if this is about you and me . . ." Relena began, but Heero didn't let her finish.  
  
"No, it's not. Well actually it is, sort of." He paused a moment, taking a deep breath. "I'm happy for you Relena. And I want to thank you."  
  
"For what?" Relena asked, a look of confusion passing over her face.  
  
"If it hadn't been for you, I would never have left. And then I wouldn't have met Amber." He said. A hand clasped his shoulder and he turned to see the smiling face of the woman he was currently involved with. She was the exact opposite of Relena, with hair as black as night and eyes that shone an emerald green. Her disposition was more like Duo's, with a happy cheerfulness that never seemed to leave her. She was always able to brighten his day.  
  
He had met Amber several months ago. He had been a shell of the man he had once been, drinking day and night, trying to forget Relena. She had cleaned him up, got him to get help. She had always been by his side, never leaving him no matter how much he had pushed her away at first.  
  
He never knew why she had helped him, why she had decided to come to the aid of a stranger. But now he couldn't be happier. Amber was his fiancé now, and they would be married in a few months. He loved her, differently than the way he had felt about Relena, but he knew he loved her.  
  
"Duo, Relena, this is Amber." Heero said, introducing them to her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Duo said, shaking her hand, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Relena also smiled. "I'm glad you found someone." She said to Heero. "You deserve to be happy."  
  
"Thank you. So do you." He replied.  
  
The rest of the night was spent talking of old times. Heero was happy, among friends. Amber got along with everyone, except Wufei. He kept insisting that Amber was a clone of Duo. But still, he smiled at her jokes.  
  
Heero looked around at his friends, at the people he cared for. The happy faces surrounded him, making him glad that he had come today.   
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. I may write a prequel of sorts, explaining what had happened between Quatre and Trowa. But I'm not too sure about it yet. Tell me what you think. Please Review.  



End file.
